sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Crawl (2019 film)
| runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $13.5 million | gross = $23.3 million }} Crawl is a 2019 American disaster horror film directed by Alexandre Aja and written by Michael and Shawn Rasmussen. It stars Kaya Scodelario and Barry Pepper as a daughter and father who get trapped in their home during a Category 5 hurricane and are hunted by alligators. The film was initially announced in May 2018, with Sam Raimi producing through his Ghost House Pictures banner, and Aja attached as director. Scodelario and Pepper joined the cast in July 2018, with the rest of the cast joining that summer. Principal photography began in August 2018 and wrapped in September 2018. The film was theatrically released in the United States on July 12, 2019, by Paramount Pictures. It has grossed $22 million worldwide and received positive reviews, with critics prasing the performances and calling it "satisfying and a lot of fun". Plot Aspiring University of Florida swimmer Haley Keller receives a call from her sister Beth who informs her that a Category 5 hurricane is on a collision course with Florida and advises her to get out of the state. Haley is concerned for the safety of her father Dave, as he is not answering his phone. Against the instructions of Florida State Police, Haley navigates around evacuation routes to check in on Dave. She first goes to his condo, where he has been living since he and her mother divorced. Haley finds the family dog Sugar at the condo but not Dave himself and is worried that he has returned to the family home in Coral Lake, which he supposedly sold years ago. Haley and Sugar navigate the flooded streets and find Dave's truck at the Coral Lake house. There, she descends into the crawl space underneath it, leaving Sugar upstairs and finding her father unconscious and wounded; when she tries to drag him out, her exit is cut off by large and ravenous alligators which Dave believes got into the house via a storm drain open to the crawl space. The gators are too large to fit around the pipes under the house, allowing Haley and Dave a safe area at the far end of the crawl space. But with the hurricane intensifying and the crawl space beginning to flood, Haley attempts to navigate around the alligators before she and her father drown. While attempting to escape the crawl space and fending off the alligators, Haley drops her phone (which gets crushed), discovers that the secondary exit to the crawl space is blocked, tries to contact a group of looters for help before they get attacked, and is helpless to stop the gators from attacking and mauling two police officers who investigate the house for survivors. Dave manages to kill a gator by splitting its head open with a shovel, but gets trapped. In a last ditch effort to escape, Haley makes her way to the storm drain, where she discovers that the gators have made their nest and laid eggs. Haley successfully kills the other alligator using a gun retrieved from the body of one of the police officers and makes it upstairs, crow-barring the living room floor open and saving Dave from drowning in the basement. Free of the crawl space, Haley, Dave and Sugar attempt to procure the looters' boat just as the eye of the hurricane moves over the neighborhood and the flood waters break the nearby levees, flooding Coral Lake even more and crashing them back into the house, where they get separated. While Dave and Sugar make their way up the stairs, Haley navigates around the kitchen and uses a discarded police radio to broadcast a distress signal to authorities. After retrieving a set of road flares and saving Sugar from being attacked, Dave loses an arm to one of the alligators. Haley attempts to flag down a rescue helicopter from an upstairs bedroom but is attacked by another alligator. While Dave and Sugar escape to the attic, Haley stabs the alligator in the eye with a flare, and attempts to swim to the roof from the outside of the house, narrowly avoiding being mauled by a fourth gator before it gets swept away. Haley lights a flare and flags down the rescue helicopter as Dave and Sugar watches on. Cast * Kaya Scodelario as Haley Keller, a student-athlete * Barry Pepper as Dave Keller, a home contractor and Haley’s father * Ross Anderson as Wayne Taylor, a cop * Anson Boon as Stan * Jose Palma as Pete * George Somner as Marv * Ami Metcalf as Lee * Moryfydd Clark as Beth Keller, Haley's older sister who lives in Boston * Annamaria Serda as Emma * Savannah Steyn as Lisa Production On May 1, 2018, Paramount Pictures and Ghost House Pictures announced Alexandre Aja would be directing the film with Kaya Scodelario starring. Principal photography on the film began in August 2018 in Belgrade, Serbia, wrapping up the following month. The visual effects are provided by Rodeo FX and supervised by Thomas Montminy Brodeur and Keith Kolder. Release Originally slated for a United States release on August 23, 2019 release, the film was moved up to July 12, 2019. Reception Box office , Crawl has grossed $16.7 million in the United States and Canada, and $6.6 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $23.3 million, against a production budget of $13.5 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Stuber, and was projected to gross $10–13 million from 3,170 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $4.3 million on its first day, including $1 million from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $12 million, finishing third at the box office. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 84% based on 107 reviews, with an average rating of 6.59/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "An action-packed creature feature that's fast, terrifying, and benefits greatly from a completely game Kaya Scodelario, Crawl is a fun throw-back with just enough self-awareness to work." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 61 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an average 2.5 out of 5 stars and a 46% "definite recommend". References External links * Category:English-language films Category:2019 films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s disaster films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:American disaster films Category:American films Category:American survival films Category:American natural horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:Films directed by Alexandre Aja Category:Films about crocodilians Category:Flood films Category:Films set in Florida Category:Films shot in Serbia Category:Ghost House Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Films produced by Sam Raimi Category:Film scores by Max Aruj Category:Film scores by Steffen Thum